


Dancing Strong.

by AllieisaWriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieisaWriter/pseuds/AllieisaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen watches and Margaery smiles. </p><p>A one shot drabble; Margaery is growing strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Strong.

Margaery notices as Cersei watches her dance with her brother, the envy in her eyes makes Margaery certain that she and Loras make quite the pair as they cut across the floor. They are almost mirrors, her brother and she. Their brown curls and soft eyes and easy smiles that come from being born into a long summer and a wealthy (yet functional) family. She cannot help but feel the satisfaction as Loras sways with her, that the love she feels for her brother crosses no boundaries that would turn her into the personification of poison the way it had done to the blonde lioness. Perhaps together she and her family will create a new era, one that is happier, one that does not thrive on an atmosphere of fear. Her grandmother has a plan that will save her from Joffrey, and save Westeros from another mad king. Loras’ grip on her hands lets her know she is on her way upwards and forwards with the confidence that she is safe. Growing strong, indeed.

 

Margaery presses a kiss to her brother’s cheek before looking to the crowd and seeking a new partner. The Queen watches and Margaery smiles.


End file.
